Sweet Dripping Revenge
by Snake-Head
Summary: When Danny goes psychotic there will be bodies on his hands. Non-graphic character death. one-shot
1. Drip, drip, drip

**Title:** Sweet Dripping Revenge.  
  
**Author:** UndyingWisdomSnake-Head  
  
**Summary:** When Danny goes psychotic there will be bodies on his hands. Based on the metal song "The Game" by Disturbed.  
  
**Rating:** MA for the thought of it.  
  
_A/N:_ This is from the album The Sickness by Disturbed. Good song, really. Enjoy! No, actually, don't. Coz that would be kinda sick. No, it wouldn't. Enjoy!   
PS For this story, do not, I repeat, do NOT think logically. I'll give ya a hint. He DOESN'T have an accomplice.  
  
  
  
A great day out. That's how He described it. He said that we would all have fun. But They didn't want to go. They knew something bad would happen. They spoke to me, telling me not to go, arguing with the Other ones. The Others wanted to hurt Him. The nice ones, the ones who don't hurt as much, They tried as hard as they could, the good versus evil. But the Others won in time. With help from a song. The song had been in my head all week, it tells me what to do, it was speaking to me.  
  
I went to the paintball shooting range, to have fun. There He was, with Sam and Teal'c. He teamed with her, the major. He held His weapon close, exaggerating every move He made, knowing that the gun was harmless. There was no one else there, just us four. A lyric swirled in my head, repeating and repeating, ordering me around, making sure of what I was doing.  
  
_Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do   
Now that I have allowed you to beat me   
Do you think that we could play another game   
Maybe I could win this time_  
  
Yes. Yes that was exactly right. I was so confused but now I know what I must do. He beat me at His game. Now, here, we play another game, a smaller game, and I will win. I will win.  
  
Teal'c and I went forth. We scouted our area, we secured it.  
  
_I kind of like the misery you put me through   
Darlin' you can trust me completely_  
  
Trust. I need to get His trust. I hear a scuffle to my left. I swing around with my gun pointed straight at His heart. He stares at me, pouring into my eyes. I shoot, but on His arm.  
  
Trust I have.  
  
_If you even try to look the other way   
I think that I could kill this time_  
  
I know that I could kill this time. The Others told me I can, the song tells me how and gives me confidence. My mind spins. Everything is a blur and picks up pace with the music in my head. It all draws to a halt for another message.  
  
_It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you   
Though I can see you weeping so sweetly   
I think that you might have to take another taste   
A little bit of hell this time_  
  
He will get what He deserves. He cries on the inside, and I have warned Him too many times. I have run out of time. He will get what is coming for him, and it is coming fast, faster than he can run.  
  
He lied to me. No-one fucking lies to me. And He thinks he can just pass it off, as though He thinks I have forgotten all about it. I haven't. And I won't until I have had my time. The chorus resounds in my head, so reassuring, it knows it is convincing me, ridding me of my doubts.  
  
The last lines are what pumps me with adrenaline. They make me want to do this.  
  
_Run for her life in the battle that ends this day  
_  
Gender is of no matter in this case. I want to see Him run from me, horror filling His body.  
  
_Run for her life now that she lied to me_  
  
He will run, I am having fun already, knowing that I am capable and ready. A voluntary grin spreads over my face and I let out a silent laugh. Oh this will be fun!  
  
I take my gun and stuff it under some bush. Slowly I grab for another and arm myself with it, not caring who put it there. The magazine clicked into place with a ready sound.  
  
_You always wanted people to remember you  
To leave your mark on society   
Don't you know your wish is coming true today   
Another victim dies tonight_  
  
Yes, everyone will remember you after this. I ran around to His team's part. The game has only begun. Barely ten minutes in and it has to end already. Sad. Oh well, He lied to me, now He has to run and die.  
  
It wasn't the Others who got Sam and Teal'c out of the way, they aren't very helpful. It was Them, They helped after all. I approach Him and He turns and shoots me with paintballs. I advance towards Him slowly and He backs away, stumbling over rocks and eventually hitting a hay bale. I walk right up to Him and jab my rifle into His chest. He thought it was still a game until then, until He saw the mag at the bottom of my gun. He stared at me, seeing my eyes and the angry blue flame within them. He now knows that this is no game. He was never a slow one, always quickest to pick up on things.

I lean close and whisper, 'Run', then back away a few steps.  
  
"No. You won't do it," says He.  
  
Oh how I laugh, but I can hear Sam and Teal'c close. My fun has to be cut short.  
  
"Try me," I say and I shoot, and I shoot, and I shoot.  
  
I will have other chances.  
  
_Is she really  
Telling lies again  
Doesn't she realise  
She's in danger_  
  
Run, run, stash the gun back, wipe it, get the mag and get my paintball gun. This was meant to be, I know because I did all this on instinct.  
  
Sam rushes over and screams. I come up behind her Teal'c comes over. No- one will ever know. No-one but me, Him, Them and the Others. It is between us.  
  
  
  
There was a considerable amount of evidence against Daniel Jackson, but he was found unfit for questioning, and diagnosed as a severe schizophrenic. He was put in rehabilitation for three and a half years.  
  
No-one knows if he had reason, or if was all fabricated in his own mind.

But he will have other chances.NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME! 


	2. A Little Explanation SQUIDGE

**A Little Explanation**

!DO NOT READ BEFORE THE FIRST CHAPTER, IT WILL WRECK IT FOR YOU!!

OK kids, in case you were confused at all I'm going to explain it a bit. Hmm... Now what could be confusing... Ah crud this is gonna wreck it all, its meant to be confusing... Oh well. OK, hmm... Just remember I did say not to think logically.

He/Him/His was Jack.

They/Them were the nice part of Daniel's brain, the intuition and stuff. But now I come to think of it, that part would have also been the more logic, thinking part, so maybe they helped with planning the murder.

The Others were the bad, evil part of Daniel's brain, and to go on what I said for Them, the Others may also have been less intelligent and more bloodthirsty.

Umm... I can't see anything much else, but if you are confused about anything else let me know via review and I'll update this chapter.

-=Snakehead=-


End file.
